Story of a Girl
by Carrie12
Summary: What if some new girl comes to Tokeo and claimns to be someones sister. What if she starts to like someone on the team? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any show at all, talk about sucky situations.  
  
Summary: What if some new girl comes to Tokeo ( i think that's where everyone is) and claims to be someone's sister! What if she starts to like someone on the team?  
  
Rika walked down the sidewalk ignoring glances from passing boys. Sitting down in the park she sighed. At this rate she would never find him. Leaning over and resting her elbows on her knees she rubbed her temples, caught up in thought. Suddenly an odd feeling rushed through her. She looked up to see a black blur in the trees. Rika shrugged and looked over at the person tapping her shoulder.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if you came that beautiful or if you dropped out of Heaven?"  
  
She looked the tall boy over, he had blond hair and fair skin. She stood up revealing her majoir hieght difference. He looked down at her.  
  
" Yes I did, and the angels up there told me told ignore freaks liek you."  
  
She flipped him off and walked away. Stalking down another sidewalk she got lost in thoughts about what she was looking for. Suddenly she fell backwards.  
  
Rika's POV  
  
" Shitma (hope I spelled that right, I don't know many Jappensse term)."  
  
I saw a hand outreached to me and took it. Once pulled off the ground Ibrushed myself off. I looked upwards to find myself met with two big green eyes.  
  
" Oh, sorry"  
  
" It's alright."  
  
I noticed that he had long red hair and he had a gentle face. I blushed. Wait why the hell am I blushing? I mentally kicked myself.  
  
" Why were you walking around in a trance?" He asked me jokingly.  
  
" Oh, I'm looking for someone. He's my brother...ish."  
  
He laughed slightly.  
  
" That sounds quite like a friend of mine's case. I hope you find him."  
  
"Thank you very much, um, what was your name?"  
  
" Suicci (srry probaly spelled that wrong too), I better be getting on my way, I'm meeting some friends."  
  
I nodded. " Bye." I said walking off.  
  
" Goodbye." He walked away.  
  
I kept walking and watched as the many different people passed by me. 'Where the hell is he?' Suddenly I saw a green and blue blur pass me. I turned quickly to see a tall redhead and a shorter boy with slicked back black hair. ' That's him.' I thought. I ran off after them, I couldn't lose him, if I did I'd never figure this thing out.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I sat up in a tree and waited for Kurama and them to arive. Finnaly I saw Kurama emerge. I jumped form the tree and stood in front of him.  
  
" What took you so long?"  
  
" I ran into someone." I shrugged and sat back in the tree.  
  
Kurama sat on the ground and closed his eyes. ' Stupid fox, meditating again.'  
  
" Hey we're here!"  
  
I looked down to see yusuke and the baka come into the clearing. Kurama opened his eyes and nodded before closing them again. Yusuke sighed and sat down as well. Kuwabara looked upwards.  
  
" Hey shrimp get down here!"  
  
"No."  
  
Kuwabara shook his fist at me and I rolled my eyes bored. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes and looked over, clearly Kurama had heard it to as he was looking the same direction as me. Yusuke and the baka hadn't heard it, but they did as it got closer. Yusuke and the baka took a fighting position which caused me to almost laugh. There was hardly any demon ki coming form the person, they would be an easy kill. A girl with straight black hair with red streaks and slightly ripped jeans.  
  
" There you are. You guys run fast." She said talking to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
" What? You followed us?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
It was Kuwabara's turn to speak. " Hey, you are quite beautiful, would you consider going out with a hunk like myself?"  
  
Clearly he had learned some new tearms, quite amazing for such an advanced baka.  
  
" No, you retard. I wouldn't go out with you."  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Your sister, well, sort of."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara fell (anime style) and Kurama was shocked so much the he fell as well. I almost fell out of the tree.  
  
Well, whatcha think? 


	2. explinations

Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red Violets are blue I dont own nothn So pleeze dont sue  
  
Normal POV  
  
"You're what!"  
  
Rika sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Your sister...ish."  
  
" Ish?"  
  
" Half."  
  
" How the hell can you be my half sister?!" Rika sighed again.  
  
Sitting down on the gruond she closed her eyes and layed her head back.  
  
" I'm Raizin's daughter, I'm also the daughter of another demon, the other demon was a female water demon. After I was born Raizin left and met up with your mother, I was left with only my mother. This makes me two years older than you at 17( Yusuke should tecnecally be in middle school right?)."  
  
Yusuke was still drawing a blank. " So, we're related?"  
  
Rika looked up at him. " Are you really that slow?"  
  
Yusuke glared. " Hey! Watch what you say!"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. Looking around her her eyes suddenly got wide. " Suicci? Whar are you doing here?"  
  
Kurama chuckled slightly. " My name is Kurama, not Suicci, that is my human name."  
  
The others groaned and sat down as Kurama took off on his story and Rika listened intently. IN about half an hour Rika was still listening while Yusuke and Kuwabara were out cold.  
  
" And that's about it."  
  
" Did you give me the long version to see if I would fall asleep? Because you could have just said you were Youko Kurama and it would have cleared everything up. I mean I did grow up with a demon."  
  
Hiei stirred up in the branches. Rika's head jerked upwards to see nothing at all.  
  
" Hey! You up there! Show yourself!"  
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree and snorted.  
  
"Baka onna, I do not take orders from anyone."  
  
" Look like you just did. Why else would you have shown yourself shorty?"  
  
" I wouldn't talk, you're the same hieght as I am." Hiei growled.  
  
" You know, you're very stubbon for a half koorime, but I guess that's the fire half talking."  
  
Hiei's eyes got wide in shock for a brief moment before his face returned to the look of indifference. " How did you know about that?"  
  
" My mother was an water demon, she knew the koorimes. I heard all about the forbidden child, and what he was like, I also did some back research on who would probaly be around the sleeping retard over there. Only they didn't give pictures. So I just had to guess by your the only other person who hadn't been identifed."  
  
Hiei snorted again and sat back up in another tree.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I sat back in a tree and calmly waited for them to all leave. Unfortunatly I could not concentrate on anything ecept the strange girl belwo me. She knew everything about my past, well almost everything. How did she know all that about me? Why did her mother tell her so much. Why the hell can't I get my attention away from her smooth slender legs? Bad Hiei bad bad bad! I jumped down from the tree and began to walk away. I heard someone kick the bakas and them screaming at their waker. I rolled my eyes, and kept walking.  
  
Rika's POV  
  
"Get up idiots!" I yelled kicking the sleeping two.  
  
They both awoke and sta up rubbing their sides.  
  
"DAMN! Why'd you have to fuckin' kick us!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kuwabara just groaned and held his side some more. I grinned and kicked Yusuke again.  
  
" Don't talk back bitch."  
  
Yusuke glared at me but shut his mouth to prevent himself from recieving another kick.  
  
" I'm going back to my hotel room."  
  
" You don't have to stay in a hotel, you can stay with one of us." Kurama volentered.  
  
I smiled, I didn't really have a hotel room.  
  
"Well, she's not staying with m, Shizuro wouldn't like it that much."  
  
"I wouldn't want to stay witha baka like you."  
  
" I guess you should stay with me since, we're like, you know, relatated."  
  
I shrugged and crossed my arms following him slowly. Kuwabara was in front of me casting glances back only to recieved an icey glare. Kurama was also glancing at me, but he seemed nice so I didn't mind.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
We were walking down the sidewalk heading to Yusuke's home. I couldn't help myself from looking at Rika constantly. She was about Hiei's height and had dark black hair with blood red stripes running through it. Her hair was perfectly straight andn it stopped around her shoulder blades.  
  
I watched mezmorized as she flipped some of it over her shoulder. She walked ahead of me slightly so I got a good veiw of her. She was wearing a mini skirt revealing her long tan slender legs her blood red top hugged to her like a second skin and she wore a silver ankle braclet that was made up of different links holding the words 'queen of the jungle' together.  
  
I walked up next to her and took in her facial features she had light dark brown eyes and rosey red lips. As I looked closer at her I could see that she had two ear peircings and one in her cartilage. She turned towards me.  
  
"Why are you staring?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders slightly embarassed I had been caught.  
  
"We're here!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
We both looked upwards to see a apartment. 


	3. unrestful night

Disclaimer: no own show  
  
Rika's POV  
  
I was begaining to wonder if Kurama knew he was staring at me.  
  
" Okay, um, this is where I sleep, I guess you can sleep in my mom's room...." Yusuke started.  
  
" I'll sleep on the couch." I sat down on the couch and fluffed a pillow. " Not as comfortable as the dirt but, I think I'll live."  
  
Yusuke shrugged missing my sarcasim. Kuwabara flexed his mucles again, which he didn't have many of before bloting to the door.  
  
" I gotta get home!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked at the two ther boys standing before me.  
  
" Um, I'm tired, so bye."  
  
Yusuke left but Kurama stayed put. " Why did you come to look for Yusuke?"  
  
" Um, I was, I heard that Yusuke Urimashi was a Spirt Detective and I wanted to see if my little bro was evn worth the job. From what I've seen so far, he's dumb as a dorrnail, and hangs out with someone even dumber, a quiet goth and you."  
  
Kurama nodded at me. Why was he being so nice to me? Did he, like me? I mean he was nice and all, but I don't know if I thought of him as, cute. Now Hiei, he was cute, no hot. Wait! What the hell am I thinking?  
  
"Well, um Kurama, I'm tired. So if you could you know, um leave so I could go to sleep."  
  
" Oh, yes, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."  
  
" Bye." I watched slightly relieved as Kurama left.  
  
Why did he make me slightly uncomfortable? I lay down on the couch and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't, I tried, oh yes I tried, for hours. Finnaly I fell asleep after hours of tosing and turning. But I had to knock myself out to do so.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was sitting on the roof of Yusuke's apartment watching Rika. She was tossing and turning trying hard to fall asleep. After awhie she groaned and punched her forehead. Turning over she whimpered slightly before falling uncouncious. No use in watching her sleep now. Even though she did look peacful and calm, and wait, stop. Why am I thinking these ridiculous things again. I saw a famialr figure beneath me, it was Kurama.  
  
" Hiei? What are you doing up there?"  
  
I looked away from him and up at the sky. " I'm bored."  
  
"So, you're sitting on Yusuke's roof, with your jagan open?"  
  
"Hn." I responded coldly.  
  
I quickly retied my bandana and hopped away through the trees.  
  
IN SPIRT WORLD.  
  
" Yusuke's sister is here!"  
  
" Yes Lord Koemna. She just arrived. It seems that she has hit it off with some of the team."  
  
"How did you know this before me?"  
  
" I was told to come tell you because you were down for a nap."  
  
" Well I don't like it."  
  
" That's just too bad because she's here." Boton snapped back.  
  
" Hmph. Well, she's not eviel so I guess, that's okay. But we should keep a watch on her because of her previous offense, it wasn't large, but we're not sure what she's capable of."  
  
Boton nodded. "She did almost do that, thing....."  
  
Koemna looked at Boton. " Leave now so I can continue my nap."  
  
" Yes Lord Koemna." With that Boton left.  
  
BACK IN NIGENKIA THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Rika was walking around outside, it was about nine o'clock and Yusuke had left fro school on Kieko's commands. She was walking slwoly down a sidewalk and finaly stopped in front of a store window.  
  
"Holy shit." She murmered, she was looking at one of the most amazing outfits she had ever seen.  
  
Rika ran into the store and walked up to a clerk.  
  
"I want that." She stated pointing to the outfit.  
  
"Sorry, but that's for the customers that can afford it."  
  
Rika held up a golden credit card.  
  
"Oh, sorry ma'am. If you go wait over there I'll bring it to you."  
  
Rika nodded. In a few moments Rika was changed into it and smiling at herself n the mirror.  
  
" Awsome."  
  
She wore a red shirt with a black dragons winding around the entire thing. She also was wearing skin tight jeans that flared out. With that Rika was wearing matching Addias sneakers with red stripes.  
  
" So do you want to buy this ma'am?"  
  
She turned to the woman. " Yes, and this and this and this and this and this...."  
  
She started pulling several other outfits from the rack.  
  
"Of, course. I'll ring all these up, would you like to wear that out of the store?"  
  
Rika nodded figorusly. The woman rang it all up and cut the tags before handing Rika a bag.  
  
" Thanks." Rika left the store only to see another one. She ran in wiht the two bags trailing behind her.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading my story, who do you think Rika should go wiht, Kurama or Hiei, I'm thinking Hiei. Tell me what you think. 


	4. almost kissed

Disclaimer: You know what I just found out? I don't own the show! Now my life has no meaning. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to write a story for you to read. Ok now you can read. Wait a minute you are reading, well you know whta I mean  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I watched as Rika trudged down the narrow path and struggled under the wieght of her many bags. Finnaly she tripped and fell flat on her face. I jumped down and knelt beside her. I lifted her up and brushed some of the dirt off her face. I smiled at her as the dirt was wipped away reavealing her tan skin and rosy lips.  
  
" I, um guess I should have watched where I was going." She stammered blushing.  
  
" Of course you should have. It's clear that your relatated to the Spirt detective."  
  
" Hey! Watch what you say shrimpy!"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Rika slowly nodded shocking myself. She didn't seem the type to listen to anyone. Why did I care, she was just a stupid girl. 'You like her.' 'No.' 'Yes.' I growled and she backed away from me slightly.  
  
" Don't growl at me."  
  
" Hn."  
  
She glared at me and I was taken aback, she had been acting reletivly nice to me, which I DIDN'T care about, but now what? She mad. Stupid girls. Suddenly she laughed loudly.  
  
" What?" I hissed.  
  
" You loook sooo confused. It's soooo funny. And adorable."  
  
She whispered the last two words so softly only someone with demon senses could hear it. I felt myself edging forward, no matter how hard I tried to back away I couldn't, oh shit whta was I gonna do?  
  
Rika's POV  
  
I felt my heart skip a couple beats as Hiei's face and body edged closer to mine, was he gonna, kiss me? He leaned in and closed his eyes. I did the same and just as are lips were about to touch we heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
" Rika? Yusuke sent me to get you."  
  
Hiei and I broke apart bopth blushing terribly, I imagined I looked like a ripe tomato.  
  
" Why?" I growled.  
  
" He wants to know where you went to. Also are you staying there again tonight?"  
  
'Tell him none of his BI and no, I'll sleep outside. Now go."  
  
Kurama nodded and left through the bushes. I turned to look for Hiei, but he had left.  
  
" Damnit!" I yelled puching a tree. "Shit! That hurt!"  
  
I kicked the tree again and dropped my bags beneath it. I guess I'll sleep here, now all I need is somewhere to take a bath. I started to wlak aroung and after awhile I finnaly found someplace. I sighed and slipped my swollen feet in. I cupped my hands and scooped up some of the cold water. Splashing it on my face I felt some urge withen me. Without thinking I dove deep under the water and floated on my back letting the slow current pull me along gently. After awhile I felt a change in the current, looking around me I realized I had run into some rapids.  
  
"YES!" I yelled.  
  
I quickly grabbed a large stripp of bark that seemed sturdy from the edge of the bank and sat on it as the rapids tossed and truned me. After awhile though I fell off nad closed my eyes and concentrated hard on the shore. In less than a moment I felt the cool earth beneath me. I lay out and let the hot sun dry me off, it felt so good.  
  
Author's note: Yeah I know it's short but I'm having some trouble here rtying to fill on things, sooo, anyhow, who do think Rika should end up liking Hiei? Or Kurama? 


	5. a mission

Carrie: hi everyone! Hiei here is going to tell you how wonderful my story is! Right?*glares*  
  
Hiei: no  
  
Kurama: come on now Hiei. You know that they aren't that bad.  
  
Carrie: what do you not that bad! I thought you were the nice one!  
  
Kurama: I am! Wait! I just meant..  
  
Kuwabara: Aww, now you made her mad.....  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, nows she gonna call her friend in...  
  
Hiei: friend?  
  
Kurama: * scared look on face* you, you haven't met her yet?  
  
Hiei: no  
  
Yusuke: toxic tears!  
  
Kuwabara: she gonna make us shed tears!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah!  
  
Hiei: where's carrie?  
  
Kurama: * whispering * she went to get her  
  
Kuwabara: here they come!  
  
Toxic tears and carrie walk in smiling eveily. Yusuke and Kuwabara run behind Kurama. Hiei crosses his arms. Toxic tears takes out a bat.  
  
Carrie: since this will be quite violent I think i'll just start the story for you, NO DON'T HIT HIEI! Wait nevermind, Kuwabara was behind Hiei * wipes forhead* okay here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: no own show! Now all you stupid lawers get off my back!!!!!!!! Now I comand you all to read. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rika stood up and sighed, that damn water had felt soo good. Groaning she walked back to the tree and sat in in, not realizing a certain fire demon was there as well. Rika looked up at the now dark sky and smiled. Dark, now no one could see her and spy like they always did. Rika closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hiei on the other hand was watching her from above. ' Why did this girl come here, it wasn't to see her brother, no one would care about meeting their long last brother.' Then the thought of Yukina hit him. ' Stupid Hiei.' He scolded himself. Rubbing his temples he groaned. For once this much thinking was getting to his brain. ' Now I know how Kuwabaka must feel all the time.'  
  
Rika's POV  
  
I stirred awake. Morning? Nope, I heard a rustle in the branches above me and could smell Hiei. Some much for no one spying on me. I sighed sadly and crossed my arms across my chest.  
  
" Hiei, you may come down."  
  
I could hear Hiei as he considered this and I waited, after a few moments the figure clad in black was before me. Damn, still had that fucking cloak on. An idea hit me and I resisted the urge to smirk. A windy breeze passes by me and I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. Hiei quickly removed his cloak and layed it over me.  
  
"here."  
  
I smiled at him. He bought it! MY plan worked! I let my eyes travel slowly over his well built body wich was much more revealed. I shivered again, of course faking and muttered quietly  
  
"So cold."  
  
Hiei, was a fire demon right? If he really did like me he'd keep me warm. He slowly and uncomfortably edged towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I layed my head against his chest as warmth came over me. Even though I wasn't cold at all I liked it. I looked up at him. His beautiful red eyes shone in the moonlight, he looked very different when he was showing emotion.  
  
Much better in fact. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his quickly before puling back and glancing down at the dirt below me. Did I just make an idiot of myself? I felt my chin being cupped and my head was tilted upwards. My face felt slightly wet and my eyes stung, was I crying, no, I couldn't be! Not in front of him. My face only grew wetter. Hiei wipped my tears away and I gasped as he lowered his head. My eyes fluttered shut as his eyes did the same and I felt his warm lips touching my cold ones gently, a tingling sensation went through me.  
  
I knew he must have felt it too when he deepened the kiss making me moan in the back of my throat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. It felt like I was floating. Everything was perfect right then and there, even when we heard yelling. Hiei and I continued to kiss, this feeling was so new to me. I had never truly been kissed. (don't even think of that movie) Aside form my mother, and family, this was my first one. It was wonderful.  
  
" Damnit where is she?"  
  
Hiei and I pulled apart to see two large men clad in dark blue below us with flashlights. I shrugged and kissed him forcfully pressing his back against the tree. I felt his tounge tracing my lips and I opened them to him letting his tounge explore me, I soon began to do the same to him.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Holy shit she's one damn good kisser!  
  
Normal POV  
  
The two officers shone their flashlights into the bushes around the ground and finnaly up in the trees. One officer gasped and nudged the other pointing to the tree.  
  
" That's one good lip lock." One whispered  
  
" Yeah, I don't even get that good from my wife."  
  
The other chuckled. " Well, I hate to interupt them, but, we have to ask."  
  
The other nodded. (I know this seems quite pointless at the moment and possibly confusing so just bear wiht me)  
  
" Hey! You two!"  
  
Hiei and Rika pulled apart and growled. Hiei looking down at the two men instinctivly wrapped his arm around Rika's waist. Rika leaned against him slightly and blushed.  
  
" Um, we're looking for a little girl, boy and another girl.." The officer began to count his fingers.  
  
The other man rolled his eyes. " Two boys and three girls have gone missing have you seen any young children?"  
  
" No, I'm sorry." Rika said. 'Poor kids, that's probaly my biggest weakness.'  
  
" Hn."  
  
Rika glared at Hiei and shoved him causing him to nearly fall out of the tree. The men laughed.  
  
" Better learn to keep your women in check there boy."  
  
Rika growled slightly under her breath.  
  
" We will be going, thank you for your help."  
  
" I'm no one's woman." Rika whispered to herself once they had left.  
  
" Don't worry. I know."  
  
She heard a voice whisper in her ear. Rika felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she was pulled against a warm body. Rika smiled happily and closed her eyes.  
  
" HIEI! RIKA!" A voice called.  
  
Rika's eyes shot open to be met with Koemna. She nearly fell out of the tree.  
  
"K-Koemna?"  
  
"Yes, no time for hello's we need to go to Spirt world now!"  
  
" Okay." Hiei nodded.  
  
Koemna dissapeared. In a few moments they were in Koemna's office. ( sorry but i forget how they get there)  
  
" Alright everyones here."  
  
Rika looked around at the gang, Kuwabara was in his wrinkled blue outfit and Yusuke had the top of his outfit on but it looked like he had forgotten his pants as the only other thing on him was green boxer shorts. Rika couldn't help but giggle. Kurama of course was fully dresses.  
  
" Whadda want toddler?" Yusuke groaned rubbing his eyes.  
  
" I thought you weren't going to call me that?"  
  
"Sorry." He yawned.  
  
( okay, now the item that I'm about to talk about is made up so once again bear with me.) " An item has been stolen from the kings vault! The item was the mirror of wishes (yes i know, terrible name). It grants one wish of whoever looks into it. It is quite similar to the Forlorn Hope, exept instead of a sacrifce to make a wish you may only make one wish per day and it must be when the moon is at the highest point in the sky."  
  
" Why'd you call us here now?" Kuwabara graoned.  
  
" Quite simple, the third wish has already been made."  
  
" How long have they had it?" Yusuke questioned fully awake.  
  
Hiei Rika and Kurama were all just listening intently for those of you who are wondering.  
  
" Well, this demon can teleport which he used to appear in different areas around the globe when the moon was at it's peak all through today, in fact he might have made more than three wishes already."  
  
" But it was all the same day."  
  
"No, not when you're in different parts of the world. Whenever he was somewhere it would be a new day just as he made the wish. He will end up here again in one day, clearly at night, you need to be ready for anything, all of you."  
  
Koemmna looked at Rika in piticular. They all nodded.  
  
Hiei: well, it wasn't all that bad, i did get to kiss Rika. Stupid Kurama if he hadn't come in before....  
  
Toxic tears: * sets down bat and runs to Hiei hugging him* my Hiei! Your okay right! I didn't hit you right!  
  
Carrie: get the hell away from him, he's mine!!!!!!  
  
Toxic tears: NO!! * huggs tighter*  
  
Carrie comes over and pushes TT to the ground.  
  
TT: my hiei!  
  
Rika: no, both of you, he's mine  
  
Rika walks over and her and Hiei kiss. Carrie and TT both pout and cross their arms angry.  
  
Carrie: stupid demon  
  
TT: YOU MADE HER!!!!  
  
Carrie: i know! * starts to cry*  
  
TT: * sweatdrops * okay, so i guess i'll have to end this since i'm the only one with a brain around here. Hope you liked and review or else carrie will never stop crying and will never update again!!! She needs at least five reiews so, pleeze make her stop, she's giving me a headache. TTFN bye 


	6. explanations

Disclaimer:  
  
Carrie: i stopped crying and TT left me. Well, at least I can write even if TT stole the others away from me. * glare * i will put a stop to her evil ways, eventually  
  
Normal POV  
  
As everyone left Koemna suddenly stood up on his desk.  
  
" Rika, get back here, I need to talk to you!"  
  
Rika slowly turned around and gulped walking back in. " Yes, Lord Koemna?"  
  
" I want you to know that as soon as this mission is over you're going to be arrested. Don't try and run this time. The only reason that your not arrested yet is because the team will need you inside information on this case. I think you know what I mean?"  
  
" Yes sir." She hung her head sadly.  
  
No more life, just jail, or whatever he'd do to her.  
  
" Now go, the sooner this mission is over the sooner you're off the streets."  
  
He waved her out impatiently and she hurridly left skidding down the hallways to meet the others out side. Rika pulled her to them. Of course niether liked that very much at all. They were soon at the park and sitting behind the trees.  
  
" So, when will he show?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Baka, be quiet, you'll know."  
  
Hiei spat. " Hiei, calm down, she'll talk to you when she's ready." Kurama muttered.  
  
" Baka kitsune, what makes you think that's the problem?"  
  
" You're in denial Hiei." Hiei growled.  
  
Rika smaked them both. " I can hear you! And be quiet, he's near, he can't know we are. Espaecially me."  
  
They all gave her a questioning glance but it soon stoped as a young girl walked unecpectantly away from them into another aprt of the woods.  
  
" Come on."  
  
Rika stood and walked away floowing the girl. Soon enough the very quiet bunch came across a clearing. A large demon was eating flesh from the little girl's stomach. Yusuke went to shoot his spirt gun. Rika quckly smaked him.  
  
" Don't."  
  
She whispered.  
  
" Why the hell not! He's eating that girl."  
  
" A small price, if we stop him now we'll be the easy target. I'll explain later. But stay her and do not move, no matter what."  
  
She released her hair and brushed her hands through it several times before stepping into the clearing.  
  
" Nidenko."  
  
The demon looked up and stared her over wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
" Rika. You've returned I see."  
  
He tucked a stray black hair behind his ear revealing more of his pale skin and dark eyes.  
  
" Yes, that bastard, Koemna, he sent his goons after me. I had to run, I had to leave you, I'm very sorry for this."  
  
He seemed to take in her every feature.  
  
" Hmmm, you have grown, not much, but it made improvments in your weak spots. Not that there were many."  
  
Rika smiled gently and stepped closer to him turning her head so that the hair over her shoulder moved revealing some of her neck to him. He smirked and pulled on the collar of her shirt revealing the junction of shoulder and neck. And his mark on her. He leaned down and gently kissed in sending tremors up and down her back.  
  
" Can I return?"  
  
" Of course, I would never leave my Rika if given a choice."  
  
Rika smiled at him and twirled a strand of hair on one finger.  
  
" But, you see, my things...."  
  
" No need, come back now and I'll buy you new things."  
  
Rika pouted seductivly. " But, I really want my things. Please? Pretty please Denko-kun?"  
  
He sighed and nodded. " Fine, I think you know where I'll be. I've missed you in our bed. But I expect a treat for this."  
  
" Of course."  
  
He leaned down adn kissed her passionatly which she returned.  
  
" Thank you very much Denko-kun."  
  
She nodded her head at him and turned heading back to the gaping group. Nidenko smiled and left the clearing. Rika pulled her hair back into the pony tail and smiled at the group.  
  
" We've got him."  
  
Yusuke beat Hiei to speak. " What the fuck was all that about!!!"  
  
Rika hung her head. " It's a long story..."  
  
She ran off in another direction. Hiei was after her in a flash of light leaving the others behind wondering what had happened.  
  
Hiei grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She yanked her hand away form him.  
  
" What was that about?! And you better tell me the truth."  
  
" You should know I can't lie to you, or at least your face."  
  
She sat dwon and looked up at the sky sadly.  
  
" A few years ago Nedinko started causing trouble, it was welll known that he like pretty young girls. Koemna sent for me. When I arrived in his office he gave the assignment. I was to work as, a double agent I guess you call it. I was sent to him to get information on his weak spots and such. Koemna didn't tell me how though. I used charm on him. He took and instant liking to me. I was soon by him at all times. Exept at night when I'd report to Koemna. Then Nidenko took me as his mate, against my will, at least at heart, outside I had to pretend I wanted it. He forced it on me, and Koemna did nothing. That was the last straw, Nidenko had already used me as his, sex, toy. I went over the edge and stayed with Nidenko. He told me of my brother, that's how I found out about all of you. Koemna sent you to Nidenko's castle, but we evacuated. Unfortunatly, Koemna sent another group after me in paticular. I separated from Nidenko and ran. I've been missing from him and Koemna for the past three years. I realized, that Koemna didn't do anything because it was my mission and I had to do it myself. I was wrong, I would have had many more priveldges, my mother might even be alive. Nidenko went to find me with her, he killed her when she used the alibi, the last she saw of me I had gone for him, I was missing, what had he done with her daughter. It was a brutal murder, I was watching, little to their knowledge. Are you happy now!"  
  
She was on the verge of tears, some started to slip. Hiei kneeled down next to her and brushed away the dropplets of water.  
  
" Crying is for the weak."  
  
" Don't you have anything else to say!!! I have to go back to him. The mark means he's my mate!!! I can't haev a life, either I go back to being a toy or I go to jail!!! Or I kill myself, right now number three sounds the best!!!"  
  
Hiei shook his head. " Explain what happened to you to the todler, we'll kill Nidenko so the mark will disaper."  
  
" What if he somehow comes back?"  
  
" Don't worry."  
  
He kissed her gently on the lips gradually adding pressure. She pushed him back.  
  
" If he smells someone else on me, he'll kill me quickly. No one would be able to stop him."  
  
Hiei nodded and Rika slowly placed her hadn in his. Leaning her head against his shoulder she sighed.  
  
" Don't get to defense over me Hiei, I might not live through this. And I know I won't see you again. Probaly our last time alone."  
  
He nodded solemly. Inside that struck in a way nothing ever had. Rika pulled away from him sadly.  
  
" We're almost at the others."  
  
They walked into the clearing. Yusuke instantly glared at them.  
  
" What's going on!?"  
  
" I used to work for Nidenko, double agent for Koemna, I shared information about Nidenko's plans before they happened so that Koemna could stop him. He never found out. Nidenko marks all of his slaves, I was the last marked before the castle was seiged by Koemna's group, I ran in panic, I was only fourteen, and was lost for a while, then I, um, lost my memory. I just now found you, who I had been looking for."  
  
Rika sighed, those were terrible lies, but everyone but Kurama should buy them.  
  
' Hiei, you tell Kurama, don't tell him, everything though.'  
  
' Alright.'  
  
Rika could tell Hiei was already telling Kurama through telepathy as Kurama's face grew more sullen, sad, upset, then sympathetic.  
  
"I'm very sorry about that Rika."  
  
" About what?" Kuwabara said suddenly.  
  
" About losing her, memory."  
  
Rika nodded gratfully.  
  
" So, now how do we get to him?" Yusuke graoned flopping down alongside Kuwabara.  
  
Rika sat up in a branch swinging her legs in thought. " Well, we go to where he's staying, not his castle, that was destroyed, but his safehouse. You stay behind while I enter. I'll distract him while you coem in and steal his power. Pretty basic Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. " How will you distract him?"  
  
Rika lowered her eyes. " I know how, he'll never suspect."  
  
" Alright." Yusuke said missing the hint Kurama and Hiei picked up.  
  
" Then what's the power source?" Rika's eyes got bright for the first time in the entire day.  
  
" We had to let him eat the children, because, when he does, he is , very, weak for about a day and a half, depending on how many he eats. The blood of humans is needed for him to stay alive, childrens blood will keep him alive for 50 years each, adults will only supply 20 years each. He probaly has about 200 years of life stored now, it doesn't make him immortal, just lets him live longer and healthier than oter demons would. He's weak for awhile because while the human blood kicks in, it shuts down his system, well, at least his demonic powers, for awhile. Which means we need to get moving. Now."  
  
She jumped down.  
  
" Time to play girl toy again."  
  
She murmmered. But this time, she'd kill him, herself. Maybe then she wouldn't have to go to jail. She began to walk, leading the way. 


	7. getting ready

I do not have a chance in hell of owning this show so don't even ask me, like duh!  
  
Lol now to the story  
  
Rika's POV  
  
I didn't want to go see Nidenko, he truly frightened me, I had let him do things that.... I couldn't even think about it. I soon realized we were heading towards town instead of Makia. The others must either be to stupid to notice or they didn't care. Yusuke proably didn't feel like working so he was just going along with it, Kuwabara, well, it would surprise me if he even knew that he was standing up right now with the look on his face, Kurama, he was most likly comprehending completly whatever information Hiei gave him, Hiei - my eyes closed sadly for a moment but were son open again, can't be running into things now can I?- Hiei was to angry at either me or Nidenko to care where we went long as he got to kill him, or me. Hoping it was him. If you ask me, if I wasn't leading them right now they'd probaly run into something, but you didn't ask me did you?  
  
" Hey! Rika! Where we going?! It's almost dark!" Yusuke shouted at me.  
  
I turned and my brown eyes danced with mischief for a moment. " I don't want to sneak up on Nidenko tonight, he just gained strength, lots of it. He'll have his, friends over at a party, they won't be weakened, trust me."  
  
Secretly I didn't want to go to him, or his friends, even worse, espaicaly since they were drunk. Speaking of driking.... I saw a neon sign glow gently as it was turned on then grow bright and green. The club, bar, whatever. MY place. I smirked at the others, we'd have some fun tonight before I had to leave, oh hell yeah. I fished into my wallet and growled low in my throat, not much. I turned.  
  
" Stay." One word.  
  
But they didn't move, just stayed put, like they were paper glued to another sheet. Boy was that the worst analogy I've ever come up with. I sound like Koto ' and Karasu's running around like a cockroach at a tapp dancing convention!' freak. I sighed and walked out of the woods and towards the parking lot of one of fancy dancy stores and ruffled my hair a bit sitting down by a fancy car. In a mere few moments a man emerged and I began to cough and shiver. He came to me, inwardly I smirked. Should I kill him, the temptation was great, I mean, I'd be going to jail anyway, why not have some fun first right? The others in the trees staying made me stop. He leaned down and picked me up.  
  
" Are you, alright miss?"  
  
" N-no." I coughed out. " I was going to see my mother in america, when I, I got jumped." I forced a few small tears down my face. " I don't have the money now to go see her and, I don't wanna go back to my father!!!!"  
  
I was pretty sure that the fake tears were falling steadly as the man got a symathetic look on his face.  
  
" Here sweety take this money and go see your mom."  
  
He handed me a few hundreds and I smiled brightly wiping away the tears. " OH thank you!!!"  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and he lightly patted my back. He pulled away and drove off in his gayass car and I fanned the money motioning for the boys to come over.  
  
" Okay, now, we go shopping."  
  
" WOW!!!!!! You're good!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said suddenly, Kurama shook his head sadly while Hiei smirked.  
  
I grinned. " Female charm. It's pathectic a middle age man'll do anything to make a crying female happy." Boy do I know that. I dragged them to a store. " We gotta get me something to wear! Come on!"  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were both sitting on the floor of the store with thei eyes shut, and snoring lightly. Kurama was looking at himself in the mirror as he exaimed the outfit Rika had choosen for him saying ' that pink won't do no good where we're going' he didn't mind it. White T-shirt, red overshirt, and loose jeans, he had finnaly convinced her to let him wear a belt. She made sure there were some sort of chains on it. Hiei was wearing his normal black pants, black tank top,of course, and Rika made him shed his cloak, she loved the bandana. Yusuke and Kuwabara were decked out in, well, um, Kuwabara chose his, leather pants, blue top, Yusike jeans and a green top.  
  
Hiei was almost asleep leaning against the wall when Rika coughed abrubltly demanding attention. Hiei's head jerked up and his eyes got wide. Rika's black hair(red stripes don't forget) lay on her back parts straying over her shoulder. A skin tight blood red halter top that showed her perfectly smooth stomach, and it showed something they had never seen. A belly ring, it had a ruby on it -which matched hiei's eyes suspiciously well- on her belly button. She wore a black leather mini skirt -which a voice in the back of Hiei's mind was suspiciously telling him to look up- that if she were to bend over they would most likly get a good view of her underwear. And thigh high back boots that raised her an inch in the air, matching Hiei's hieght (she was a little shorter than him) they had red flames on them. Dark black mascara, silver eyeliner, red lipstick -not to bright of course- and gray eyeshadow. Giving her the perfect bad girl look. Kurama was gaping, and if you looked closly enough you would see drool about to form. Hiei, well, Hiei just, um, I think it would go against the rating of this story to say what he was thinking. Kuwabara opened his eyes and gaped quickly shutting his mouth when he was hit over the head by Hiei. Yusuke groaned, he could NOT think things like that about his half sister. Rika giggled.  
  
" Guess I'll get it. I'll go pay."  
  
She left and returned in a few moments. " Well, lets go."  
  
" Where we goin'?"  
  
" MY place."  
  
" House?"  
  
Rika laughed again. " No! The bar across the street, or club, whatever! We're going!"  
  
Rika walked ahead of them, which made them very happy, because with every long stride she took the skirt hiked up and showed all of her leg, almost the brim of her underwear. Either she didn't notice, or didn't care, didn't matter. She had nothing to worry about. Hiei personaly wonderedhow long it would take to get her out of that before hitting himself in the head with Kurama's chain. Kurama was on the ground, Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing, Rika turned suddenly  
  
. " Hiei! Don't pull on my belt!" Rika shook her head.  
  
" Come on children."  
  
As the group entered the bar, club, place. It was aculaly more like a club. They stared. All execpt for Rika, she just grinned like old yeller had come back to life and was trotting happily towards her holding the ball she had thrown in his mouth. Yusuke adn Kuwabara still couldn't belive the extremly revealing outfits the women were wearing. Kurama was quickly surrounded by tons upon tons of women and Hiei had to dodge quickly to aviod ones coming towards him. Rika smiled a little more and started walking.  
  
" Come on boys, this, is called, getin' it on, for real."  
  
Rika's POV  
  
As soon as we walked in I felt a smile appear on my face. I had tis place mapped out, well. DJ, corner, far away from complete hazards as possible, up on a high stand with a ladder to get up it. Not the easist latter mind you, some of the meatal had sharp points, hell, I should know. Climbed it once, and jumped off, biggest piece of shit I ever did. Bar, over on other side a little ways away from the dance floor. Mirrors lined it and you would always find a few first timers hesitantly heading over to the mirror to check their make up.  
  
The normal girls would stride up there, check themselves out, then dissapear. No one, newbee or normie went into the bathroom, well, at least not without a partner. Easy to get away with to, it was a coed bathroom, and the 'pool table room' that was generaly busy as well. I couldn't help but like this place like it was hevean on earth. Yeah right. I sniffed the air, humans wouldn't get so much from it. Kurama and Hiei were probaly on the verge of gaging, but they'd get used to it. If humans could smell it they'' probaly get high 'fore they even stepped in the door. I smiled.  
  
" Come on boys, this, is called, getin' it on, for real."  
  
I grabbed Kurama by the wrist and led him out of the screaming girls into a crowd of dancing drunks, or people who were high. Most of em' anyway. The others followed obidently. I let Kurama go and he slinked off to the bathroom, I winced, should've warned them. He quickly rushed back out and his eyes were wide.  
  
" I didn't know, that, was, phiscally possible." He gasped.  
  
" In there the laws of phisics don't apply." I responded simply and curtly.  
  
He dicided a small chair on the side would have to be okay, Yusuke and Kuwabara were already dancing. Hiei glared at any girl coming near him. I slinked next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck blowing into his ear gently. I pulled back and smiled.  
  
" Come on."  
  
I led him into a far side of the place where a man with a light stuble and a leather jacket was laying, almost asleep, holding on to his big briefcase. I poked him. He eyes slid open but they became fully awake once he saw me.  
  
" Rika." He smiled a greasy grin. " I see you're back."  
  
I nodded and squatted down by him bringing myself eye level. " And I got the cash."  
  
" Always do, always do."  
  
He looked around and I followed his glances. His eyes stopped on Hiei then turned back to me.  
  
" Who's he?"  
  
I shrugged. " Not important, he ain't gonna spill to the pigs."  
  
Go me! I really got my act going didn't I. Don't even sound like me anymore. Hiei leaned casualy against the wall. Bored. I sighed and turned back to the man.  
  
" So, Damon, whatcha got?"  
  
He smirked. " The regular. But for my speacial girl,"  
  
He smirked again and lifted his briefcase to his lap. " A speacial surpirse. Just got it, haven't even shown it to anybody."  
  
He opened the briefcase and I scanned it quickly, smokes, cigars, marjaina, flasks, and some other basic drugs. He pointed to a couple of containers. I shrugged.  
  
" It's the tampered shit, nothing speacial."  
  
" Think again dollface." He opened up a pocet I guessed I never noticed before. My eyes got wide and a hand reached out.  
  
" It's fresh ain't it? Nothing changed, just how it comes, small white, and delicious."  
  
He smaked my hand away. " Damn right Rika. It'll cost ya, though."  
  
" How much?"  
  
He pondered in thought. " For my speacial girl,..... hows $50?"  
  
" Only $50!!!! That's awsome!!!!!"  
  
I forked out the cash quickly and he handed me frajile bottle.  
  
" You didn't get it from me though."  
  
" 'Course! Thanks Damon!!!!"  
  
I stood up and grabbed Hiei's wrist taking him by surprise and headed over to the bar. Kurama was sitting there nervously almost scared, Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be having trouble getting Greg - the bartender- to give them a drink. I sat down and placed the small bottle in front of me and Hiei sat on the next stool. Yusuke went to grab the bottle,as did Kuwabara. I hit their hands, and they drew them back.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
I smirked and opened it dumping a little on my tounge.  
  
" Crack, fresh untammpered crack."  
  
They gaped and Kurama nearly fell out of his chair, Hiei remained emtionless, he probaly didn't know what crack is.  
  
" You, like crack?"  
  
" Love it, not addicted, demons don't get like that."  
  
"But aren't you supossed to sniffit?"  
  
" I eat, better taste, more effect."  
  
They continued to stare before Yusuke growled.  
  
" I can't get the bartender to come get me a drink."  
  
" Do you guys care what you get?"  
  
They shook their heads. " Kurama? You want something?"  
  
" Uhhhhh....."  
  
" I'll just take that as a yes, and Hiei's having something weather he likes it or not."  
  
He glared at me. I shrugged and hit my fist on the bar five times, hard, paused, then hit it three times. They all stared at me. In a few seconds, just as I was taking a little bit more of my present from Damon, five beers tall and cold, came flying at us, the boys jumped but I simply swallowed my crack and smirked at the shocked expression on their faces as the glasses stopped directly in front of them.  
  
" I know this place from wall to wall, floor to cieling."  
  
They gaped at me more.  
  
" Why?" Kuwabara asked me.  
  
I shrugged, " I love this place I guess. And you guys still have alot to learn about it, we're gonna have some fun tonight, and I'll be damned if I let you two" I pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara. " get out of here without having a real good time."  
  
I winked and they gaped. I resisted the urge to laugh. I ate a little more of my crack. 


	8. arriving

Disclaimer: I do not have a chance in hell of owning this show, so why even bother asking me?  
  
Rika's POV  
  
Next morning  
  
I opened my eyes to be met to a hazy picture. Yusuke stood over me and Hiei was over by Kurama while Kuwabara seemed to be exaiming his hand. My vision cleared and Yusuke nudged my side again.  
  
"Rika come on, we gotta go get the mirror."  
  
I felt my stomach mucssles tighten in fear. No. Yes, I had to. My eyes traveled longingly to Hiei. I should kiss him, something. But I know I can't, either Nidenko will kill me or I'll go to prison. I rubbed my temples and sat up. Yusuke held out a hand.  
  
"Come on. The others are waiting on you."  
  
I took his hand and let him bring me to my feet. I sighed and felt a warmth on my shoulder. I instantly reconized it as Hiei's. Yusuke nodded to me and started walking with the others. I turned to Hiei who took my hand in his.  
  
"You'll be fine Rika." He whispered to me.  
  
I nodded shakily and started to walk as well. I turned to him suddenly.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
" have to go ahead of all of you. Here's where you go."  
  
I handed him a peice of paper. He took it and nodded.  
  
"Good luck Rika."  
  
I nodded again. I wish I could kiss him or something right now. Just one last time. I took a deep breath. "I love you Hiei, don't forget me." I ran off as fast as I could. I couldn't stand to see his face.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hiei stood there with a shocked look on his face. ' She loves me?' I smile graced his lips and then faded as quickly as it had come. Hiei caught up quickly with the rest of the group and hned as a question was asked of him. Yusuke sighed and they continued to walk in a silence. Finnaly Kuwabara broke it.  
  
"How much longer until we get there? And where'd Rika go off to? She should be helping us with the mission."  
  
"She is baka."  
  
"huh?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes half heartedly. "She's gone ahead to distract him. With him out of the way getting the mirror and destroying it will be easy."  
  
"Oh." Another long slilence followed this. "are we almost there? Are we almost there?Are we almost there?"  
  
Before Kuwabara could say it again Yusuke bobbed him hard on the head. Kuwabara rubbed it. Kurama was standing in silence. Hiei looked to him as his voice filled his mind.  
  
/hiei, where is Rika going?/  
  
/to nidenko/  
  
/yes but where is nidenko hiei?/  
  
/hn/ hiei threw him a peice of paper. / there/  
  
Kurama nodded curtly at him and read over the paper before handing it to Yusuke and Kuwabara. There was some light chitter chatter the rest of the way, but other than that, silence.  
  
Rika's POV  
  
I stopped in front of Nidenko's makeshift palace and knocked on the door running a hand through my hair so I looked more femine. A youkia about twice my height, which in all honesty isn't saying that much, answered the door. He seemed to know instantly who I was for he grabbed my wrist, painfully I might add, and dragged me inside.  
  
"Took you long enough girl. Nidenko has been waiting quite awhilef or your return. Been quite restless." He led me up spme stairs and knocked quickly on a door.  
  
"Killed some servants who were setting up seprate bedrooms. 'unnessacary' he snorted. ' she'll be in my room serving me as I wish the whole time'"  
  
The youkia chuckled. A voice floated in through the door.  
  
"Who is it!?"  
  
"Jamen sir. The girl has arrived. Brought her to you."  
  
A pause then the sound of a door unlocking. It was opened just far enough for Nidenko's face to come through. He smiled at me.  
  
"Rika-koi. Come in, time to get ready."  
  
I smiled at him. "I would Denko-kun, but this youkia servant of yours still has a tight and quite painful grip on my wrist."  
  
I said sweetly swallowing the last shred of pride I would most likly ever have. He laughed.  
  
"Ah, as bright as usual. Jamen, do let go of her."  
  
The youkia let go of my wrist, nodded quickly then dissapeared down a seemingly endless hall. Nidenko soon had me in his arms bridal style and carried me into the room. He set me down on the bed and smiled at me.  
  
"I'll be just a moment Rika-koi. Don't go anywhere."  
  
"Why would I denko-kun?"  
  
He smiled at me and leaned down kissing my lips forcfully, I returned the kiss despite the putrid smell. I supose it had gotten worse, or maybe I just noticed it more because Hiei smelled so much better. I pretended I was kissing Hiei and returned the kiss eagerly all of a sudden. He pulled back away from me.  
  
"Patience Rika-koi, we will enjoy ourselves momentarly."  
  
I smirked sudeuctivly and lay back on the bed.  
  
"Whenever Denko-kun."  
  
He licked his lips and nodded leaving me be. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I looked around the room. There was no sign of the mirror as I had saw it on my way up. Protected by some sort of majic I suppose. No matter, if Nidenko, needed that small thing to be protected, so heavily, it meant that he had no other source for his strength. There was more here than we knew. Hopefully I could find out something of importance as well as distract him. Hopefully. Not all that reasuring. I sighed. As I looked outside the window I realized something vitally important. That the others might fail to see. There were no youkai gaurding Nidenko's palace. Very strong majic. If I remembered correctly, he had six or seven powerful mages captured and held against their will down in the doungens. They kept a very powerful barrier going, that only those Nidenko had permitted to them, can cross. I realized something as well, the others wouldn't make it here. Unless I could, get the mages to either let them pass, or somehow weaken the barrier so they can get through, but they would fear their own lives, 'll just have to tell them, that Nidenko will soon be dead, and everything, will be safe. As safe as things ever are. I heard the creak of a door and looked up from my spot on the bed. Ther stood Nidenko, with a smirk on his lips, and lust in his eyes. Time to do my part. 


	9. chap 9

Disclaimer: i do not own the show, no worries here  
  
Normal POV  
  
The team ran into the main hallway after a slight trouble with the barrier. Hiei looked around the room.  
  
"There,"  
  
The others looked over to where he was pointing. They could see the mirror with several different pictures running across it in the corner. It was surrounded by a golden light, slightly stronger than the one around the castle. Yusuke looked at it.  
  
"We won't be able to get through it guys."  
  
Hiei nodded while Kurama seemed to be thought. Kuwabara lookd at them.  
  
"Then what are we gonna do?"  
  
Kurama's head popped up.  
  
" We need to find the person, or persons holding up the spell."  
  
"How?"  
  
Kurama looked around. "They're probaly, down in the dungegon where it would be easier to reach the four elements, earth water fire and wind. Which would mean there are some outside as well. If we get rid of two we can get through."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded. "We'll go, that way you guys can break free."  
  
"hn."  
  
"Alright"  
  
The two dissapeared. Kurama looked up sharply as Hiei gritted his teeth as they heard rocking and creaking from above them. Kurama looked away blushing while Hiei growled.  
  
Yusuke abd Kuwabara ran into a room and two older men were sitting there chanting a spell of some sort. Kuwabara ran up and shouted.  
  
"Stop!!!" Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"It won't be that-." The older men stopped. "Easy."  
  
They looked at them.. "Nidenko will murder us if we stop."  
  
"If you stop we can kill him and you may go free."  
  
Yusuke said calmly. They considered this.  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we will stop."  
  
They dropped their hands to their side. "No more chants."  
  
They both said. "good." Kuwabara said wiping his brow.  
  
Hiei elbowed Kurama as he saw the golden glow dim greatly. Kurama nodded.  
  
"They did it."  
  
"Didn't take long."  
  
Kurama put up a rose colored circle around him and grabbed the mirror. He winced dropping it to the ground in front of Hiei. The circle dissapeared to show Kurama's burnt arm and hand. Hiei drew his sword and lifted it above his head. He slammed it down. A crack traveled slowly across it. But the pictures still flew quickly across it, they just scattered some now. Yusuke came up panting.  
  
Nidenko stopped what, or more who he was doing when he felt a snap. The mirror. He glared down at the sweaty Rika.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
She opened glasy eyes to look at him. "What?"  
  
He picked up a knife and held it up high.  
  
"Bitch, you betrayed me."  
  
Rika took a deep breath. "Of course I did Nidenko, what did you expect."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
He plunged the knife deep into her bare chest. Rika closed her eyes as crimson blood spilt everywhere. Nidenko stood up and got dressed quickly grabbing his katana before running down the stairs.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stood as Nidenko ran down the stairs. Blood covered some of his body, the part that was showing. He growled. "  
  
Seven years of bad luck now." Hiei growled. Kurama whispered to him.  
  
"Go get Rika."  
  
Hiei nodded and sprinted past Nidenko so fast he didn't notice. Nidenko smirked.  
  
"Don't worry you won't be alive for seven more years."  
  
Hiei ran into the room and his nose instantly twitched at the strong smell of blood. His first reaction at the sight was to blush as he looked at a naked Rika. She moaned as her chest heaved in an attempt to breathe. Hiei ran over and took off his cloak putting it over her. The blood was seen through its dark color. Rika's eyes stared into his. Hiei brushed some hair out of her face.  
  
"It'll be alright Hiei." Hiei looked at her funny.  
  
Rika's POV  
  
I'm about to die, I can feel it. There's no hope now. The blood gushes from me. Hiei's holding me gently in his arms. I hear myself tell him it's going to be alright as he lifts me and moves for the door. He's a blur and my voice seems far away. I whisper, "Don't cry for me Hiei." I close my eyes. Darkness. Everything goes blank.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hiei ran faster as he felt Rika limp in his arms. She was still breathing though, barely. He ran faster. 'Don't die.'  
  
Authoers note. Merry christmas, help rika live and review 


	10. healing

NO OWN THE SHOW NOW READ  
  
Kurama looked up just as Rika and Hiei came down the stairs.  
  
"SPIRT GUN!" Yusuke yelled shooting Nidenko in the back as Kuwabara's sword peirced through his stomach.Nidenko slummed to the floor. Hiei looked longingly almost at Kurama. Kurama picked up the hint and sighed sadly  
  
"I'm not sure how much I can do but I'll try."  
  
He leaned over her and touched the spot where the darkest area was. Kurama pulled his hand back.  
  
"I stopped the bleeding, we should probaly bring her to Yukina."  
  
Hiei sighed. "Hai."  
  
They started walking Kuwabara smiled widly.  
  
" We're going to see my love!"  
  
"Not for you baka , for Rika."  
  
Yusuke pointed to the girl in Hiei's arms.  
  
"Oh, why is she under hiei's cloak..... OH!"  
  
Yusuke smaked his forhead. Kuwabara was blushing a hundred shades of red. ( okay hold on here, there are NOT 100 shades of red, red is a shade in itself, so there can't be other shade of it, the shades of it are completly different colors, so why I put that in there I don't know, it should be more like 'Kuwabara was blushing red, pink, crimson, blood...Ect. so there, I have corected myself. Now back to the story)  
  
Hiei kept on walking with Kurama next to him. "Hiei I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
Hiei looked down at the bleeding girl near death that lay limp in his arms. He sighed. How could he have let that happen, he shouldn't have let her go ahead of them. He should have gone with her, this was his fault. All his fault.  
  
A half hour later  
  
Hiei and the team reached the koorime and stopped before it. A large ice glacier blocked intrance. A woman with white hair wearing a white kimono came out and looked at them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Yusuke took that as his key to speak. "We are the spirt detectives of earth."  
  
The koorime nodded.  
  
"And what would you like spirt detectives?" She glanced at Hiei with a sneer on her face. Hiei didn't flinch.  
  
"We're here to see Yukina,"  
  
Kurama answer while Kuwabara looked around. The woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you wish to see her sirs?"  
  
Hiei indicated to Rika. "She's bleeding badly, Yukina needs to heal her, not let us in."  
  
The woman nodded. "All of you may enter exept the forrbidden child."  
  
Hiei glared at her. "I am not leaving her side."  
  
The woman sighed. "Fine, but they're not going to be happy about this."  
  
The woman led them through a small hole in the ice that appeared when she tapped it. Kuwabara had to duck rather low to get through the hole as it wasn;t veyr tall. Hiei had to hurry as it almost closed on him. Rika moaned in his arms still uncouncious. They woman led them to a small hut and opened the door.  
  
"Yukina-chan! There are some visitors for you!"  
  
The woman pushed them in and left. Yukina came out a few moments later.  
  
"Hello." Yusuke pointed to Rika.  
  
"Can you heal her Kurama is too weak."  
  
Yukina nodded. "Set her down/"  
  
Hiei set her on the couch and Kurama reclined in a chair falling asleep almost instantly, Yusuke and Kuwabra had fallen asleep on the floor. Yukina looked at Hiei has she removed his cloak instead putting a blanket over Rika for the moment.  
  
"May I ask what happened?"  
  
"She was stabbed on the mission."  
  
Hiei said taking back his cloak. Yukina nodded and pulled her hands back and smiled lightly at Hiei.  
  
"She'll live. Unfortunatly I think the knife hit a vital spot, she won't be able to all teh things she could before. I'm sorry."  
  
Hiei nodded. "It's alright... she'll live.?"  
  
Yukina nodded. "For many years to come."  
  
Hiei nodded. Yukinasmiled again. "she should be put in a bed so she's more comfortable." Hiei picked her up.  
  
"Where?" Yukina led him into a bedroom where everything was either white or blue.  
  
"Here." Hiei set Rika down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"Hiei, I was wondering, have you heard anyhting of my brother?"  
  
Hiei looked at her. "hn. No."  
  
Yukina sighed and nodded. :Thank you anyway."  
  
Yukina left the room and Hiei sat down next to Rika and brushed some hair out of her face sadly. He kissed her forehead gently and layed next to her falling asleep slowly.  
  
Carrie: please give me ideas for this story anyone I'm having a terrible case of writers block 


	11. he said what, first?

Disclaimer: screw this, I don't own the show and read this now because I'm not writing this in later chapters!!!  
  
Rika's Pov  
  
I stirred awake and instantly felt a large weight on my already in pain stomach. I groaned and looked over out of the corner of my eyes.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
I saw him move and sit up removing his arm from me, which I was grateful for. He smiled lightly. There's something you rarely saw.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Clearly he wasn't awake that was a dumb statment for him. "Well duh. Are you feeling okay? You're acting funny."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I'm just worried about you is all. Don't tell anyone I said that."  
  
HE sighed and stood up getting off the bed. Bed? Where was I? I looked around not sure at all.  
  
"Um, Hiei, where are we?"  
  
HE looked at me breifly. "Koorime, Yukina healed you."  
  
"Tell her thank you for me."  
  
He shook his head. "Tell her yourself."  
  
I noticed Yukina standing in the doorway. I smiled.  
  
"Come in Yukina, oniega."  
  
She smiled lightly and nodded coming in sitting softly in one of the chairs.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Rika-chan?"  
  
I nodded slightly. "Yes, just some pain all over my body. How bad am I?"  
  
I heard Yukina sigh. Bad sign. "It's not good. You'll live, just like a normal person. But you won't be able to do all the things you could. I'm sorry."  
  
I shook my head this time. It wasn't her fault, or anyone else's, mine and only mine. I sighed.  
  
"Not your fault it's mine Yukina-chan, don't feel bad about it."  
  
Yukina nodded I saw although I knew she didn't beleive me. I sighed and closed my eyes again.  
  
"I'm going to get some more sleep."  
  
"Alright I'll leave you."  
  
She got up and left I heard the door shut and I sighed. Sleep, that'd do it.  
  
I yawned and opened my eyes. I was no longer in a bed, I was laying on the ground in a pile of soft leaves, it was dark and a fire was next to me, I was also covered in Hiei's cloak. I sat up weakly feeling pain soar through by abdomen. Looking around I saw Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting by a tree playing card games and Hiei sitting high in the tree above them. Where was Kurama.? I looked behind me.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!"  
  
I screamed jumping about five feet into the air despite how bad I ached. There was a huge thump, many shouts of pain and the fire increased greatly, then there was cursing. Then laughing. Well that was random and odd.  
  
I'll tell you what happened. I looked behind me and saw two eyes floating in the darkness on the brink of the woods. My yelling shocked Hiei so he fell out of the tree, he was right above Yusuke and Kuwabara so he landed on them, hence shouts of pain. This sudden landing and falling caused the cards to go everywhere, most of which into the fire, and then Yusuke and Kuwabara started cursing over that, then Kurama, who the eyes turned out to have belonged to steped out of the shadows holding wood laughing.  
  
"I guess firewood is no longer needed."  
  
He said simply setting it down. I smiled meekly.  
  
"Opps."  
  
Yusuke groaned. "Now what do we do?"  
  
Kuwabara smiled and took a fighting position.  
  
"Come on Yuremeshi! I still plan to win our 187th fight!"  
  
Yusuke sighed and shrugged turned and those two started fighting. I looked over and Hiei was beside me.  
  
"I see your awake."  
  
I smiled meekly. "Yeah.... opps?"  
  
"You said that."  
  
"I know."  
  
I sighed and leaned back some. Alright, now that all the comotion is over.  
  
"So um. Where are we?"  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked around. Kurama smiled lightly. "The woods."  
  
I rolled my eyes. No shit. "Well that was a dumb statement. Where where."  
  
"We're almost home. Not quite sure exactly where we are though."  
  
I nodded. "Alright."  
  
I layed back down and looked at them.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep again."  
  
They nodded and stood up. Hiei smirked.  
  
"Just don't cause so much of mess when you wake up again."  
  
I glared mildly at him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
But I fell asleep to quick for him to say anything back.  
  
~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Kurama's home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei walked into the room Rika was asleep in and looked in on her breifly smiling lightly as he saw her sleeping before he left again. He walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Kurama came in and handed him a drink which he took slowly.  
  
"There isn;t anything in it is there?"  
  
Kurama shook his head sipping on his lightly. "No. Not this time."  
  
Hiei nodded and took a gulp of it letting the hot liquid sooth his throat. Kurama smiled at him.  
  
"You've been tense and worried for her latly haven't you Hiei?"  
  
Hiei looked at him. "She was fataly stabbed Kurama what do you think?" Kurama smiled and nodded.  
  
"very good point. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "What you just said Hiei, she was fataly stabbed."  
  
It was Hiei's turn to nod. "When will she wake up do you think?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "She's been coming in and out of conciousness lately, who knows."  
  
"Hn. I guess."  
  
Hiei leaned back and finnished the drink with a quick gulp setting it down next to Kurama's half full one. A slight thump was heard from the stairs and they looked up to see Rika slowly coming down the stairs. Hiei was beside her in a flash helping her down the stairs and across the room until they reached the chair which he set her down in gently. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Very caring when no one's around aren't we?"  
  
Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Baka kitsune."  
  
Rika smiled and laughed lightly. "Damn, it hurts more now then it did earlier."  
  
She said calmly leaning back. Hiei leaned against a wall this time and shrugged.  
  
Kurama nodded. "It's probaly starting to heal inside more so things are moving and shifting."  
  
"Didn't it already do that?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, it did some, but not much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rika sighed and lay back further sighing slighlty. Hiei looked at her watching her intensly out of the corner of his eyes. Kurama smiled lightly knowing he was doing that.  
  
"Are you feeling better though Rika?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, lots better." She smiled lightly "Being alive will do that."  
  
Kurama nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go to bed, it's late."  
  
Rika nodded. "Sleep well."  
  
"I will, don't stay up to long, you won't get better that way."  
  
Kurama said before leaving up the stairs. Rika smiled and looked at Hiei, but he wasn't there anymore. She got a puzzled look on her face before realizing he was right behind her. She left him start to nuzzle her neck softly and she smiled lolling her head to the side.  
  
"Hello Hiei."  
  
"Gald you feel better."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Hiei paused and suddenly stood in front of her kissing her lips softly.  
  
"I love you." He said suddenly.  
  
Rika's eyes got wide. Hiei stood there, waiting for a response, Rika said nothing.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Carrie: hmmm, what should she say?!?!?! If you all don't reveiw you'll never know  
  
TT: don't listen to her, she'll tell you someday, just not anytime soon if you don't reveiw 


End file.
